


Shut Up

by musicalinny



Series: Haicute [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Graduation, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: Nametsu always asked Futakuchi to shut up.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Nametsu Mai
Series: Haicute [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> HAAA hahahaha, another ship I found cute. I made up schools, relationships and characters for fun.
> 
> Also, stan FutaName.

"More food here, please!" Nametsu said to the waitress, pointing at the table in front of her where all of the players were hunched down on the table, eating like there's no tomorrow.

She smiled. There was no tomorrow.

Dateko lost to Seijoh.

She could feel the tension ebbing away as they chomped on big portions off their plate. Light tears rolled down on the players' faces, especially Koganegawa as they recalled what they should've done earlier, that they could've won.

Nametsu's chest clenched as she heard a sniff, and saw Sakurai wiping his nose with a towel.

They could've won.

She sighed. Everyone was feeling the aftereffects of loss, and it was like a slap to the face even for her, a manager.

 _Everyone except two, it seems._ She thought, eyebrow raised.

The stoic Aone was quiet, even when eating. No tears marked his face, but his eyes seemed gloomier than usual.

And then Futakuchi, chewing nonchalantly on grilled squid while solving a Rubik's cube one-handedly.

 _Huh_ , she pursed her lips, _you'd think he'd be the most devastated, being the captain and all._

 _But this is_ _Futakuchi_ , her mind answered. _Cocky, prideful_ _Futakuchi_ _._

She just shrugged off her doubts. Maybe he just doesn't see a game loss to be befitting of his emotions.

Satisfied with her deduction, she continued eating until Koganegawa accidentally bumped into her, causing her to lose hold of her chopsticks. She frowned.

"Kogane, be careful!"

"I'm sorry, Nametsu-senpai!" The tall setter said, bowing slightly. Nodding as acceptance, she crouched down to pick the dirty sticks to throw it away.

Reaching under the table, her eyes caught a glimpse of the lower body of the person sitting in front of her. The rigid posture, but what caught her eye was the right fist clenched above his leg, shaking that it turned pale white. Remembering who was in front of her, she was surprised, to say the least.

 _Futakuchi_.

Was the Rubik's cube just a distraction to stop himself from moping and being weak in front of them?

She smirked.

 _Oh, so even_ he _can be depressed._

"Mai-senpai, what are you doing?" Hearing Sakunami's question she suddenly jolted up, the back of her head hitting the table's underside with a painful thud. She winced, sitting upright. "Ow ow ow..."

Koganegawa tapped her shoulder. "Are you alright, senpai? Did you hit your head hard? Do you still remember us? Hello?"

Instead of frowning, she found herself chuckling at his stupid antics. She waved him off. "I'm fine, Kogane. Just a little sting." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Koganegawa still looked concerned. Aone, pulling something from his bag, stiffly handed it to her. Nametsu raised a brow.

"Ointment?"

The man pointed at her head. "Head."

"Oh, thanks!" Accepting the container, she untied her hair. Dabbing some on her hand, Nametsu rubbed the back of her head in circles. She heard a snort, and on her front was the source.

"It'll take more than that to crack her head, Kogane." Futakuchi commented, pointing his chopsticks at Nametsu. "Hit her head with a hammer and the hammer's the one that's gonna shatter."

Her lips curled down into a grimace, eyes narrowed. He's back to normal. "Want me to hit your head with a hammer for testing?"

The man laughed. "I'll just run. Anyway, what were you even checking out under the table, hmm?" His voice feigned innocence. 

That annoying smirk on his face said otherwise. She felt all blood rush to her face, her scowl deepening with her embarrassment.

"You wish, idiot. Shut up."

Nametsu never got the dirty chopsticks under the table.

_

"Why is Futakuchi-senpai the captain of boys volleyball again?"

Nametsu froze for a second, then recomposed herself, wiping the board while her ears were focused on the conversation behind her. Two first years were talking, expressing their reluctance with Futakuchi's leading skills.

That was all Nametsu thought of as she walked towards the court for afternoon practice. _That will not do._

"Where's Futakuchi?" Was her first question as she entered. Sakunami bowed to her slightly. "Hello, Nametsu-senpai! Captain's over there with the trainees. He said he was going to teach them a valuable skill."

The manager's eye twitched in anger. "No. He wouldn't." She strode towards the trainees sitting cross-legged in front of that crap of a captain.

"I thought this to kids too, and the loved it. So, that's how you rile someone up. You Hikaru! Try it!"

She was astonished, unpleasantly so, in how he looked immersed, considering that what he was teaching them was really stupid. Nearing towards him, she smacked the back of his head with a closed fist.

"What are you teaching them, Futakuchi you jerk?!"

The trainees shuddered, cowering among themselves in fear.

"That hurts..." he said, a pout on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. He gave a sideways glare at Nametsu.

The glare dissipated as it was overshadowed by a one more menacing than his. Her aura made the men meek under her, and he internally prepared himself.

But since he was the captain, he was having none of it.

"Riling up opponents is one important skill, Mai-chan. It makes them lose their compo- ow ow ow!" His string of reasons is cut off as she pulled his ear. 

"Riling up opponents is pointless, you moron. And who said you could call me by my first name, huh?" She said, grip on his ear tightening as it turned a dark shade of red. Futakuchi was tapping her hand, pained frown on his face.

"Let go, Nametsu it hurts-"

"Shut up, Crappykuchi."

Futakuchi dramatically held a hand to his chest. "How hurtful do you think your words- urk!" Nametsu grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down. "Idiots like you can look down."

She turned to the trainees in front of them and smiled. "I am very sorry about his behavior. He's a moron."

A trainee, Ougai, answered meekly. "It's alright, uhh..."

"Nametsu. I'm Nametsu Mai, the manager." She introduced herself. The trainees nod, relieved at the probable lightening of the atmosphere since she was smiling. "Nice to meet you, Nametsu-san."

She felt Futakuchi's head resisting her force as he looked up, a smug grin on his face as he pointed at her. "You can call her Devil-senpai if you want, because she is one. A dev-"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she pushed his head again, this time with more force as it collided with the floor with a boom. The other players turned to the commotion but quickly averted their gaze, not wanting to be pummeled. The trainees slumped, some with fear and awe on their faces.

She raised a veiny fist, gripping tightly on a groaning Futakuchi's hair. "I said idiots can look down!"

_

A meeting was called after graduation.

"So, as you may all know," Futakuchi said in a serious tone, "the third years, me included, are leaving."

The team just looked at him with a blank stare, expressing _obviously_. He frowned. "At least pretend to be sad or something."

Sakunami was the one who spoke up. "Does that mean Nametsu-san's leaving too?"

The other players expressed lone at his question. Futakuchi's frown deepened. _Why are they only curious about that devil woman?_

"Futakuchi, the insults about me are written all over your face, want me to slap it clean for you?" Nametsu interjected, smiling sweetly. He shrunk back, shaking his head vigorously. "Hmm? No, no."

"All." Aone suddenly spoke, and it caught the whole team off guard.

Ougai blinked. _He barely speaks unless it's important._

They all waited with baited breaths, looking at their star blocker.

He coughed. "Do your best."

Aone walked towards a chair and sat down, contemplating whether or not he said something rude judging by the team's bank expressions.

Hikaru sniffed. "Aone-senpai..."

They all but burst into tears, some screamed which made the third years jerk in surprise. Some of them ran towards Aone, arms outstretched and too much to handle for the awkward man, and some rounded up on Nametsu, chirping at how much they were gonna miss her.

Futakuchi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the team, eyes softening a bit. Grinning, he patted Fukiage's shoulder as farewell and headed towards the door, leaving them on their own accord.

 _Nobody cares, but Captain_ _Futakuchi_ _is signing off,_ he thought to himself. _But it's fine, I'm leaving_ _Dateko_ _strong._

His hand reached out to grab the door handle.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He froze, shoulders straightening and opening the door disappearing from his mind. The first thing he noticed was that it was Nametsu that spoke. Second was that all the background chattering was gone.

Slowly, he turned around.

Nametsu had her arms crossed, the team behind her. All of them had grins on their faces.

Koganegawa clapped. "One, two!"

"Thank you, Captain!"

He once again found himself frozen in place as they all bowed at him, gratitude swirling in the air. Captain.

That's right.

He bit his trembling lower lip.

Being a part of this team was so much fun.

He stood up straight as they looked up again, a real smile on his face.

"Do your best."

Koganegawa gaped, astonished. "That was a genuine smile. Right, Aone-san?"

Aone hummed in agreement, eyes a bit wider although unnoticeable.

Saying their goodbyes, the third years left the court, the remaining team players watching their backs. The backs that they've depended on for the past year. The backs that carried high the name of Iron Wall.

Koganegawa was still bawling as their shadows disappeared in the sunset.

Smiling, Nametsu slapped Futakuchi's shoulder.

"Ow!" He groaned, looking at her with a pained, incredulous expression. "We're gonna be separated and all that, yet you're still so mean-"

She smiled softly.

"I am going to miss you."

His jaw slacked, face receding into an expression of surprise. He, in a hundred years, did not expect to hear that from Nametsu Mai's lips.

"Woah." He managed to say, amusement lacing his tone as he put a hand on his chin. "Did the graduation do some spell on you? You're suddenly so kind to me."

He was met with another smile from her and he huffed, looking down at the ground, convincing himself that the warm feeling on his chest was because of his body's response to the cold weather.

"I just figured, since I'm not gonna be seeing your annoying face for a while, at least let me send you off with some kindness. Right?"

He snorted at her comment. "It's because you won't tell me what college school you're going to, Mai."

She grinned, punching his shoulder lightly. "And what if I did? You'd annoy me there everyday by getting me to look after your unpredictable butt?"

Heaving a breath, her eyes met deep, amused brown. She crossed her arms. "What?"

"You're actually willing to look after me?"

It was only in her imagination that his tone sounded a bit excited, but she chuckled it off otherwise. "Looking after you means beating you every time you do something stupid, and you're a moron everyday. So just shut up and think carefully about your life choices, Kenji."

She extended her hand to him. Not hurt in the slightest by her words, a bit happy even, Futakuchi shook it, squeezing lightly.

Her hand feels warm.

Nametsu was the first one to let go.

She turned towards the road to her house, while Futakuchi walked the opposite way. She glanced one last time, and saw him looking back at her too.

Her eyes crinkled.

"See you again someday!"

His lips curled up as he watched her retreating back.

"See ya, Nametsu."

_

Two years have passed since then.

Nametsu Mai, on her second year of college, is a slouching mess on her dormitory desk. Her research was piled neatly in a corner while she looked like a stiff, unwatered plant.

"Nametsuuu!" Her roommate called her and she jolted, hurriedly answering the door. "Yes?" She said, voice seering exhaustion. Wanoru sighed.

"You promised that you were gonna accompany me today!"

"Today?" She muttered, blinking back sleep that she needed so much for the sake of the promise she didn't remember. "What event is it again?"

Her head swirled and she winced. Research is hell.

Wanoru put her hands on her hips. "It's Athletic meet, remember? At Ajinomoto. I want to be there to support my brother, but I have no sense of direction and you're the only one I can count on!"

She put her hands together, face pleading. "Please, Nametsu-chan!"

Nametsu felt her walls breaking, her will struggling to conserve what little energy she had left as her friend, only friend, looked at her with a hopeful face.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. "Fine, fine. Give me five minutes."

"Yay!" Wanoru rejoiced, squeezing her shoulder. "Thank you, Nametsu-chan!"

"Okay, okay." She said, closing her door. As she clicked it shut, her eyes drooped, body practically begging her for rest but Wanoru was waiting. So, against her better judgement, she found herself putting on a blue shirt and white jeans. Slinging a small bag on her shoulder, she looked at the mirror and combed her hair before going out, letting it sway freely.

"Oh, you let your hair down!" A shocked Wanoru exclaimed. She pointed at her wrist.

"I ran out of bands to tie them with."

"Well, we just need to buy some later." Her friend grabs her arm. "Let's go!"

Nametsu just let herself be pulled to the station, the day's heat removing her sleepiness as they exited the station. Her friend faced her. "Which way is it again?"

"Left, Wanoru." Nametsu replied, and once again she was being pulled excitedly. She sighed. "Why are you so excited anyway? It's not like the stadium's gonna run out of seats."

Because it was true. Her friend looked like she was about to faint with excitement.

"Because! Our school's going up against a school from Tohoku! Isn't that where you're from?"

Nametsu raised an eyebrow. Yeah, but we're in Kyushu. Isn't that a bit far from Tohoku?"

"It's a meet, Nametsu-chan. Other schools from other regions are going to come." Wanoru giggled as they entered the stadium. "And I've heard so much about this player on that team. They said he was a captain back in high school, and his blocks are so amazing! Though they said he can be sarcastic at times, but I searched him online and he is sooo handsome!"

Nametsu just smiled as Wanoru went on and on about a crush. She was never one to gossip, but seeing Wanoru all giddy made her feel like that crush of hers was really amazing as she said he was. "Sounds just like someone I know. What's his name?"

"Well it's F-"

Booming cheers erupted from the court. Looking at each other, the two dashed towards the almost finished game to see who their school's gonna play against next.

Karuanto- 24 3 Haiyama- 19

"One more point! Kyaaah!" A group of girls dressed in blue cheered. Nametsu's eyes raked the whole stadium; cheering squads were all over the place and no side showed signs of weakening.

Her eyes landed on the game. A man jumped to block a spike and she stood, petrified as louder cheers invaded her ears. The whistle sounded.

"Nice kill, Kenji! Go go, Kenji!"

Karuanto -25.

Wanoru was practically jumping up and down beside her, pointing at the tuft of brown hair that was her crush. She gaped.

_"Sounds just like someone I know."_

Resisting the urge to slap herself awake, she just laughed. _That's because_ _it_ was _someone I know._

Futakuchi was being crowded on by his teammates. They won the game, last point being his block, and he asked them who their next opponent was.

"Hajikami from Kyushu."

He hummed. Kyushu, huh...

The cheering people of Haiyama left, and a new batch of people entered, wearing green. Kyushu's Hajikami, he thought as he scanned the green crowd, brown eyes landing on familiar ones.

Staring straight back at him.

From Hajikami's side.

Her hair was down, but he knew. He immediately knew as his mind suddenly recalled the last time he heard her voice.

_"It's because you won't tell me what college school you're going to, Mai."_

_"And what if I did? You'd annoy me there everyday by getting me to look after your unpredictable butt?"_

His eyes widened a fraction as his lips formed a smirk. "So that's where you went to, Mai."

Mai swore that Futakuchi was trolling with her, based on the expression his usually goofy face contained. He smirked, adding much to her embarrassment. _Futakuchi, you...!_

Wanoru shook her shoulders. "Oh! He looked this way! He looked this way!"

"Y-Yeah." Nametsu said, eyes fixed on Futakuchi's back as he turned. "He did."

The game between their schools started.

Futakuchi found himself gaping once again.

On the other team was Kunimi Akira of Seijoh?

"Nice serve!" 

He just focused on the opponents in front of him. Kunimi played as lazy as always, and Futakuchi was a bit impressed when he found out that he was the team's official setter.

Kunimi saw him too and just nodded, too lazy to bother waving or saying hi. Apparently it was enough for Dateko's former captain.

The game started with Hajikami serving first. His teammate received it, returning it to the other court.

Wanoru was pulling her to the benches, still giddy about her crush noticing her earlier. They squeezed themselves on front, and Hajikami cheered as their setter scored with a dump.

Her friend squealed. "Go, Akiraaa! Love ya!"

Kunimi blocked the cheers from his hearing, especially the last one. _Big Sis is so embarrassing._

The game continued, with the two teams throwing out their skills and weapons. At the end part of the game, Futakuchi blocked a spike from Hajikami's ace, earning him a booming cheer and squeals from the wild crowd. His face always had a smug expression, but that, he guessed, didn't deter fan girls.

Kamasaki would be so envious of him right now.

"Nice kill, Kenji! Go, go Kenji!"

"Nice, Futakuchi!" His captain said, slapping his back hard he coughed. His gaze looked for Nametsu, and when he caught her eyes he grinned, winking at her.

Nametsu pouted. _He is definitely toying with me._

In the end, Karuanto won.

"Thank you for the game!" The two teams bowed to each other. Walking towards the net, Futakuchi held out his hand to Kunimi. The latter went still, curious.

"It's called a handshake."

Nodding, Kunimi shook his hand and went towards the benches where a short, black-haired woman tackled him into a hug, Nametsu watching them with an awkward smile.

Striding towards them, Futakuchi felt some eyes of Karuanto's people peering at him curiously, questions in their head as to why their blocker was heading towards the opponent's side of the court. His captain called him.

"Futakuchi! Where are you going? Our side's this way!"

"I'll be there in just a sec!" He replied, tone convincing as the captain just nodded. Eyes fixated on the woman in front of him, he grinned. "I'm just gonna say hi."

Smiling, Nametsu watched as he made his way towards her, probably to annoy her with two-years' worth of useless blabber. Futakuchi stopped in front of her, and when she saw again up close that goofy face of his did she realize that what she said two years ago was true.

"So," he started, putting a hand on his hips, "did you miss me, Mai-chan?"

Ignoring the people around her, her right fist closed as she grinned. "I sure did miss beating you up!"

Her fist moved to hit Futakuchi's abdomen but his left hand caught it with ease. She smirked. "Not bad. Your reaction time's faster."

"That's not all." Was his smug reply, and Nametsu felt her breath hitch in her throat as he pulled her fist, making her fall towards him as he encased her in a friendly hug.

She heard an overdramatic gasp from Wanoru.

His warmth made its presence known, and Nametsu is surprised at how he still smelled fresh even after a game.

Nametsu looked at the other side and saw the Karuanto team and the Futakuchi fan girls' eyes not on him, but on the one he was hugging. She suddenly felt meek as he tapped his shoulder.

"Your fans are looking at us."

He puffed out a breath, his embrace tightening. "And so? Let 'em. I haven't seen you in two years, manager."

She laughed, returning the hug. "Since when were we this close, huh? From what I remember, I was just gonna punch you earlier."

She went rigid as Futakuchi slightly tousled her hair, making knots because it was not in its usual ponytail. He chuckled. "Are you still a Devil-woman even in college?"

She rolled her eyes, pinching his nape that he jolted. "Just shut up for once, Trashy Futakuchi."

She wasn't letting go, it made his heart race. He grinned, hiding his face in her shoulder.

Wanoru, giggling, sent a thumbs up to a tuft of white amongst the crowd.

_

"Aone! Kenji!" Nametsu called, waving at them. She carried the drinks with one hand and her purse with another, looking like the manager she was years ago. The two mentioned turned to her and Aone nudged them towards the front seats.

A day-off to watch the game between the Schweiden Adlera and MSBY Black Jackals?

Futakuchi's face contorted into one of distaste while Aone agreed rather quickly. Nametsu then chatted with Aone all about how they haven't heard from the freak quick duo's Hinata for years. Kageyama made a big name for himself as a world-class player alongside Ushijima. Hinata Shoyo, however, disappeared like poof after high school and shocked people as he suddenly reappeared as part of the known Jackals.

Even if he won't admit it, Futakuchi was looking forward to see the freak duo battle each other, an evil grin stretching on his face.

_This is gonna be fun._

"Oh! Did Hinata Shoyo just grow taller?" Nametsu commented, looking at the tuft of orange hair among the black-shirted players. Aone nodded.

"Not to mention, he's buff." Futakuchi pointed out, sounding and looking like he just ate something bad. Hinata Shoyo was as buff as him, he then wondered where the hell he was for years.

As they sat down, Nametsu offered him a drink. The game started, and the three felt like their eyes were going to pop out as Hinata jumped and spiked, higher and faster than ever.

Nametsu gasped. "He's a monster. So cool!"

Futakuchi grimaced and Aone's eyes widened in astonishment. The former Dateko captain frowned at her awed expression. "You're in love with him now, then?"

Nametsu's smile fell as he glared at him. He gave her a playful smile, puckering his lips that she raised an eyebrow at the incredulity. "Shut up, dumbass Kenji. I hate you."

The gold band on her ring finger said otherwise.

_

Futakuchi is at work when he gets a call from Wanoru.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Futakuchi_ _!"_ Her voice is tense. _"Mai-chan is-"_

"What?! What happened?!" He said, standing up. His chair creaked loudly and his voice was tense, catching the attention of the other office mates.

_"She's at the hospital!"_

"What?!" He hissed, fear of what happened to Mai slapping him awake. He then realized that the others were looking at him curiously. Instead of basking in ther stares, he hurriedly made his way towards his boss's room.

"Boss!" He said in urgency. "May I leave early?"

"Woah, calm down Futakuchi." The CEO, Aron Adler, spoke. He was stirring his third cup of tea. "What's the rush?"

"My wife's in the hospital."

"Oh, damn." The boss stood up, shooing him. "Go on, now. Mai-san takes priority."

With this, Futakuchi is relieved. "Thank you, sir!" Putting on his coat, he grabbed his suitcase, started his car, and drove towards the hospital like a technological cheetah.

As soon as he neared the part of the hospital Wanoru had directed him to, he stopped.

Delivery Room.

Oh.

"Futakuchi!" Wanoru called upon seeing him, Aone behind her. The man pointed at the closed door, and they heard a female's pained groan which made him tremble. "I need to see Mai."

"But the doors are-"

The doors opened and a doctor went out. "Where's the husband?"

"Here." Futakuchi said urgently. Nodding, the doctor lead him inside. While putting on a mask and hospital coat, he caught a glimpse of her, squirming and blood was all over her legs.

He stopped himself from fainting and rushed to her side. She had her eyes squeezed closed, her breathing in ragged, short gasps which reminded him of the first-

He cursed himself internally. His wife was in pain and there he was, thinking about past crap.

He heaved a breath, calming himself. Wiping her forehead, he kissed her head to let her know that he was here.

Futakuchi Mai felt like she was being gutted from the inside.

Half an hour ago she was sitting on the couch watching sappy teen dramas, the next second something popped and she felt like she was shot in the abdomen. Luckily, Wanoru heard her scream and she and Aone were quick to come to her rescue.

Feeling the pain subside a bit, she cracked open one eye when she felt something press on her forehead. Her tired eyes met Futakuchi's concerned ones.

The concern part was only for a second, though. A loving grin stretched on his lips as he kissed her cheek. "You look like shit."

Mai glared at him.

"And whose fault do you think that is, huh?!" She growled, left hand lifting up to jab him at the side. She huffed, the pain returning stings on her lower body as something big was about to come out.

"We're going at it again, Mrs. Futakuchi. Breathe." The doctor instructed. Mai cursed under her breath, then screamed.

"What's happening? Why is she screaming like that?" He asked, panic in his voice as he shook a nurse's shoulder. The nurse shook his shoulder in return. "Calm down, sir! This is normal when delivering a baby."

"Why does she sound like she's gonna die?!"

"Because giving birth is a 50-50 for the mother."

"WHAT?!"

The nurse covered her mouth, realizing that she shouldn't have said that. Futakuchi held his wife's shoulders, hands trembling. "You can do it... don't die... please..."

"What do... you mean 'die'?!" Mai said, panting as she pushed again and let out another scream, fingers latching on his arms and clutched so tight he felt like she was going to rip them off.

"Mai!" He shouted, wincing. "It hurts! Ow!"

"Thisss huuuurtsss moooore-" she said, forcing herself to speak every word while the doctors did their work. Some at the back were giggling, but she didn't have the luxury of snapping at them, not when her baby's life is at stake.

Her pinch became stronger, and Futakuchi yelped. It must've been because of the pain, but the noise of her husband made her irritation skyrocket too. "Kenji you prick, SHUT UP- AAAAH IT HURTS!!!"

"Almost there, Mrs. Futakuchi!" The doctor said reassuringly. Futakuchi blinked back the pain, holding her closed fists and caressing it as Mai thrashed, squirmed and screamed bloody murder.

The sound of cries overshadowed her panting.

The doctors rejoiced, bundling up the new life in a blanket. At the sight of the little person, the tears Futakuchi had been blinking back fell without restraint.

A baby... His baby.

"Well, look... at you. Crying like.... that." He heard his wife comment, and he looked down to see her smiling at him, exhaustion and happiness on her voice. He crouched down and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

"Thank you."

_

"Thank you, Papa!" A little boy bounced, brown hair bobbing up and down as he held a toy car. Futakuchi Kenji knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're welcome kiddo. Where's your mom?"

"I'm right here, you numbskull." At the voice, he turned. Mai was leaning against the wall, a spatula in one hand. He grinned, patting his son's shoulder. "Why don't you go to your room to play, Kaji?"

The boy nodded, clearly excited to try out his new toy as he dashed towards his room. Chuckling, Kenji wrapped his wife in a hug from the back. He nuzzled his face on her neck. "I'm home."

"Obviously." Mai replied sarcastically, putting onions in the pot. "Now sit there while I make dinner."

It was silent for a few moments, with him not speaking nor letting go of her.

Futakuchi felt her steady breathing and smiled. It was just like yesterday when she hated his guts, and a while ago when he was still calling her Devil woman.

"Mai."

"What?"

"Is this real?"

"What kind of question is that?" She inquired, once again clueless to what was running inside her dork of a husband's mind. He shook his head, and she could feel him smiling widely, the kind he uses before saying something dumb.

He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you."

Mai rolled her eyes, grinning albeit slightly.

"Shut up."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it- done! Do your best at online classes! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I might not be active for a while. 
> 
> :)


End file.
